


You're My Gift

by Chainthatbinds (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chainthatbinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/</p></blockquote>





	You're My Gift

Sam's sitting in the motel room, wondering what the hell is taking his brother so damn long to get back with the egg nog and whatever he's decided to put inside of it. It's Christmas and, for the first time since Dean's demon deal, they've decided to celebrate. He's sitting on his bed, trying to not accidentally kick his feet back under it and knock into Dean's presents and mess them up.

"I see a Tweedle-Dee but where's the Tweedle-Dum?"

Sam turns and finds Gabriel perched on the entertainment center like it's a normal, logical place for anyone to hang out. He sighs and rolls his eyes, knowing that it probably is a normal place for this particular archangel to sit. "What do you want, Gabriel?"

He jumps down, moves over to the bed and hops up, landing purposefully on his knees next to the hunter. "Aw, Sam, I don't even get a proper greeting after all this time?" He moves closer to Sam and the younger Winchester instinctively puts his arm out to keep him from getting too far into his personal bubble. It seems he isn't any different from Cas in this regard. Must just be an angel thing.

"You didn't exactly say hi to me either, did you?" Sam's voice has a hint of annoyance to it but he isn't exactly hostile. It's mostly because, truthfully, he doesn't mind Gabriel's presence. He's a lot more entertaining than anything he'd find on the crappy motel television, at least. He would never tell Gabriel that but he never will need to since the archangel would most likely pluck the thought from his mind anyway.

"Yeah... but that's normal for me!" Gabriel says while waving his hand through the air, as if it would send Sam's words elsewhere, "You're all about being civil and polite to people. Got a rep for being ‘the nice one,' y'know."

Great. He's a hunter who's known as 'the nice one.' That's going to do him a lot of good. He’ll put that on the shelf next to the ‘boy with the demon blood’ and ‘the boy who popped Lucifer out of the Cage.’

He uses his extended hand to push Gabriel back and grins when the incredibly powerful being inside of a small body almost falls off the bed while trying to get his balance. He finally lets go and laughs when he sees the circular arm motions the archangel does when he over-corrects himself and almost falls forward and flat on his face. The glare that earns him makes it even better.

"Laughing at someone's misfortune? Not cute."

Sam just laughs again. "You do it all the time. You're just mad that I'm the one laughing at you."

Gabriel purses his lips and narrows his eyes. "True. So you ever gonna answer the question of where Dean is or..."

Sam finally shrugs, "Don't know. He made a quick run or drinks but that was an hour and a half ago. I guess he got distracted by something." Or someone, he thinks to himself.

"Yeah. Or someone.”

Sam looks over at Gabriel, who looks absolutely clueless to why Sam is staring at him like he's growing a second head. "What? You know your brother's got a bit of a reputation."

"No," Sam shakes his head and tries again, "I mean, yeah, I know that. I'm just- did you..." He resigns to leave the question unanswered and lets out a breathy laugh instead while running a hand over his face.

"You wanna fill me in on what's goin' on in your noggin or do I need to take peek?"

Sam just reaches over and pulls Gabriel until the distance between them is gone. The smaller one in the room grunts but doesn't fight it. It's kind of an awkward, one-arm-over-the-shoulder hug-thing and the archangel isn't all that fond of awkward situations, obviously. He grins and bears it, though. Sam makes it better by finally talking. "Just happier to see you than I thought I'd be."

Gabriel hums and moves so that they're sitting in a more comfortable position and nudges the human in the ribs with his elbow. It gets Sam's attention which was exactly what he wanted. "How much happier, exactly?" He points up and Sam follows the finger to the mistletoe that definitely wasn't hanging above them before.

Sam huffs and shakes his head. "Just have to cheapen the moment don't you?"

Gabriel shrugs nonchalantly. "Kinda part of my job description as a trickster."

"Except that you're not a trickster. You're an angel- an archangel."

Gabriel rolls his eyes, "Minor details, kiddo." He looks back at the only other person in the room and Sam is pretty sure that his eyes are little bit lighter in shade than they were the last time he looked at them. "You still didn't answer my question, Sam."

The hunter's mouth hangs open, trying to figure out exactly what to say. He ends up shaking the tension out of his shoulders, and moving forward, giving Gabriel a quick peck on the lips before he thinks about the thirty-something reasons his brain can supply on why he shouldn't. It doesn't go exactly as planned, of course. Gabriel moves his arms, letting one hang over Sam's shoulder while the other moves to the back of Sam's head and weaves itself through his hair, keeping him in place.

After a moment of shock, Sam stops resisting and participates. It's a slow, lazy kiss that would be kinda romantic if Gabriel wasn't grinning into it and humming some tune that his kissing partner didn't recognize.

"Ugh! Dude, what the hell?!"

They break apart in time to see Dean at the door with two bags in each hand, more than a little shocked. Before Sam can try to launch into some explanation, Gabriel's already getting up and giving the older Winchester one hell of a shit eating grin. "Come back in an hour. I need some time to unwrap and play with my present."

"What?!" Both of the brothers manage to yell it out in perfect unison.

Gabriel doesn't feel like trying to fight on the subject so he snaps his fingers. In the amount of time it takes Sam to blink, Dean's gone and the bags that were in his hands fall to the floor. Sam's pushing off the bed and grabbing Gabriel's arm to turn him around. He starts in shouting immediately. "What the hell did you do to my brother?!"

Gabriel pulls himself out of Sam's grip rather easily. "Calm down, Sam. I put him up in a motel room on the other side of town. By the time he figures out where he is, steals a car or whatever and gets over here, I'll have had my fill and be outta his hair."

"But what do you-"

Done with talking, Gabriel grabs Sam by the collar of his shirt and pulls him down into another kiss. He pulls back and Sam gives him one hell of a glare. The angel puts his hands up in surrender. "Don't worry about him. I'm sure he'll call up a certain awkward little brother of mine and he'll be nice and distracted for a while."

"I just-"

"Sam."

"Gabriel, it's-"

"Sam."

"I don't think Cas'll-"

"Sam, for crying out loud!"

"What?" He meant for it to come out angry or frustrated than it actually did.

Gabriel sighs and shrugs, "Not sure if you noticed, but I'm kinda keen on your company. And, well, I didn't want your brother- who can be one hell of a mood killer despite how much fun he used to get for himself- ending our time together already."

Sam furrows his brow and looks down at the angel, watching him shuffle his feet. He's being serious and, well, a little vulnerable. It's not something Sam's used to seeing from him so he isn't completely sure what to do with it. Not immediately, at least. After a few seconds, he quirks his mouth in a smile that makes him look a bit like a child. "Okay, fine."

Gabriel's head shoots up. Now he's the one looking a bit confused. "You're not joking, right? I love a good joke as much as the next guy but I’m not exactly wanting to be made fun of about-"

Sam pushes him so that he falls back on the bed with an "ooph!" and climbs up on top of him. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Gabriel chuckles, “Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that.”

Sam’ll punish him for saying that later.  


**Author's Note:**

> http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/


End file.
